


Strong

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, F/M, Muscles, Showing Off, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra already knows she's got some nice muscles, so she isn't going to turn down an opportunity to show them off to Bolin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, one last request that I had missed! Jokermask18 on ff.net asked for this ages ago, and I’m ashamed to say that I completely forgot about it. But now, here it is! Korra showing off her muscles for Bolin.

                “That’s not bad, but I bet I can lift more.”

                “Sure, if you used earthbending, but that’s not the same. I spend hours working out and I don’t just spend it all learning different bending styles. What I do is _real_ training,” Bolin teased.

                She laughed. “What I do is more real than anything you’ve ever tried! I’ve had the best teachers in the world teaching me every fighting style they know. Maybe you’ve got bigger arms than I do, but my whole body is a finely tuned fighting machine.”

                “Oh, I don’t know, Korra. I’m sure your teachers did the best they could, but you seem awfully delicate from over here.”

                “Stop that. You know it’s true.” She flexed. “Just look at these shoulders! And these biceps!”

                He was grinning as he reached out to touch her. “You look pretty fragile to me. I bet I could reach around this arm with just one hand.”

                “First, you know that you couldn’t, and second, it’s not my problem you have such freakishly large hands. It isn’t just arms either. You’ve never seen a lady with legs this nice.”

                Bolin stretched out his leg next to hers and looked theatrically between them. “Those are _definitely_ nice legs, I’m not going to argue with that. But I don’t think it’s hard to tell who’s bulked up more.”

                Korra grabbed his hand and put it on her thigh. “Feel that? Solid muscle. It doesn’t matter if you’ve got thicker legs than I do because we both know I can outfight you any day of the week.”

                He was grinning from ear to ear. “Hmm. You might win. I’d be afraid to go all out in case I broke you. It’s that silly sense of honor holding me back. You know, maybe if you could show me some more muscles I might be convinced.”

                She grinned back and rolled her eyes. “You just want me to take off my shirt. Will that make you happy? Getting to see the rest?”

                Bolin stroked his chin and solemnly nodded. “I think it might have some weight in the argument. You’d better do it, just to be sure.”

                “There, then.” She reached for her hem. “You don’t have to tell me that your abs are more defined, but you _can’t_ argue that you like looking at these.”

                “Oh, no. I wouldn’t dare argue with you, Korra.”

                “Just look at that. You can even trace them by touch.” She tilted her head and smiled. “Do you want to do that?”

                He slid closer to her and let a finger brush over her stomach. “Yes, I can definitely feel them like that.” He let his hand slide along her side. “Any other good muscles to show me?”

                Korra slapped his arm. “Stop that! You know exactly where I’m ticklish. What other muscles did you want to see?”

                “Mm, let me think.” He let his fingers run up and down her stomach again. “How about some pectorals?”

                “Pectorals?” she laughed. “They’re there, but you _know_ you’re not going to be able to see them. Very subtle, Bolin.”

                He put an arm around her shoulders. “How do you know I won’t be able to see them? Maybe I’d be able to find them if I looked _really_ , really close.”

                She kissed him on the nose. “That’s what you want, is it? Then you’ll admit that I’ve got nice muscles?”

                “Oh, I’m sure I’ll admit anything you want. Anything at all.”

                Korra put her arms around his neck and smiled. “Why don’t you start looking, then?”


End file.
